merlinfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Dryuuu/Interaction between characters Series 5
What kind of interaction would you like to see between characters in series 5? Any interaction you'd like to see none of, more of, or changed? I've listed all the confirmed main cast members below and my ideals, please leave yours in the comments below! Merlin Arthur- '''Bromance should evolve into Arthur no longer threatening Merlin using his higher status. I'd like to see a little less light-hearted bromance in favour of deeper scenes, such as the deleted scene when Arthur gives Merlin his mother's pendant. Arthur should also directly ask Merlin for advice more often. (E.g. at the end of The Hunter's Heart, more of that) '''Gwen- '''I am faithful status will not be a problem. Gwen and Merlin will be better friends than ever before. There will be no barriers to their friendship- Gwen is a highest status she can be at, when she wants to be with Merlin, she will be. '''Gaius- '''Their relationship has and always will be one of the strongest in the series. I think, though, in Series 5, Merlin will begin to realise just how important Gaius is, when he starts to take things into his own hands. The producers have said the line between good and evil of Merlin's actions will be explored. Merlin might start to think Gaius is being too conservative, by saying he should continue hiding his secret and being a nobody... then when Gaius falls ill, and their are consequences, Merlin will start to realise. He will develop more of a veteran mind. This is quite conventional in films, the young and the mentor, the young always take their place. '''Gwaine- ''No teasing or name-calling. Ok, maybe just a little bit, but he was quite rude to Merlin in Series 4, and it just wasn't him- it had something to do with his status. Gwaine needs to go more back to how he was in Series 3. I want more moments when he was a mind of his own, not when he's just a knight standing there who will do anything for Arthur. I'd like to see more depth in the reasons for his "perfect" character. '''Mordred- '''This is very important, I want a couple scenes with encounters between Mordred and Merlin, and some duels. I can't imagine Merlin facing Mordred in his old man disguise, there's no point, so some raw battles between the two of them are important! I don't want Mordred full out mindlessly trying to kill Merlin should he come across him, though, I want some real dramatic dialogue, such as Mordred telling Merlin where he's been all these years. '''Mithian- '''Not on the top of my list, but a friendship between Mithian and Merlin? If Mithian is friends with a servant it shows how she disregards status as a barrier between the royal and lower class, and this will influence Arthur and create tension. Arthur '''Merlin- '''Pretty much what I wrote above. '''Gwen- '''They're a couple now, Gwen isn't seen as an embarrassment to Arthur, everybody respects Gwen, she's pretty much a full-time advisor to Arthur as well as a second part of his role. She is another kind of Gaius and Merlin, but with a touch of love and he probably won't ignore her. This will be very interesting! '''Morgana- '''I don't see anything happening here until the very end. In fact, I'm not expecting or really wanting any kind of deep interaction between them, she is now fully consumed with hatred, he means nothing good to her at all. They have no reason to talk, she doesn't want to hear him talk, she just wants to see him destroyed. I think that if Morgana is redeemed, lack of interaction between them will make her realisation of just how important Arthur is more dramatic. But that's just my opinion. '''Gaius- '''I see Gaius as a dying character, his advice and skill is great, but I think Merlin is slowly taking up the full-time advisor role. While he's no physician, his magic can make up for that. Gaius and Arthur should and I expect will have some important moments (like at the end of The Secret Sharer), in fact I'd like a couple more, but their relationship is not a priority. '''Mordred- '''You know, I really don't know! Will he be like Morgana, pure hatred, sees no reasoning, or will he question it? Or pretend to question it, then kill him in the end.. nonetheless, I think Mordred will be a villain most of the time. Or he could be an anti-hero. This ''is ''BBC Merlin, I expect lots of twists! '''Mithian- '''At first I thought this might happen- she will be used as a bit of a prop, they throw her in just to enforce the whole 'unity' and alliance thing. But after seeing Janet's status, she's going to be involved in some interesting stories. I'm unsure with this, but some possible tension between her, Gwen and Arthur, is a hig possibility. '''Annis- '''Will her attitude of having faith in Arthur to bring about change continue as it did at the end of His Father's Son? Will she question whether she should really trust Arthur? Will a stronger relation build between the two? I think realistically tension should still be sticking around, after all he did widow her. She should never forget that. I think Annis will need some cheering up every now and then. I'd like someone to tell Annis about Agravaine as well and how he tried to make Arthur kill Caerleon. Guinevere '''Arthur and Merlin have been mentioned.' The Knights- '''I look forward to this! Will they be distant, or will she be welcome in the little group of knights? Will they pick on her or tease her, or will she do that to them? Will she join them in their training sessions? Will she be at their side, giving them advice and motivation? I am unsure on this one. '''Gaius- '''If Gaius gets ill or dies, I see her as one of the main faces to be there nurturing. Gaius and Gwen moments are always welcome, I'd like a few more of these but I don't expect that many... '''Mordred- '''This is an interesting one! Mordred kidnapping Gwen and holding her hostage in Camelot castle! Do we want this or not? The producers can take the Mordred story any way they want, I think anything is possible! Will Mordred try and hit on Gwen? (This is a family show, but Merlin does get darker and the time slot is later so the implication of that may be allowed) Will Gwen perhaps be the one to injure or kill Mordred? (Imagine that!) Many exciting possibilities! '''Mithian- '''See Arthur's section. I don't think they'll be the best of friends at first, but being a family show I think there'll be a happy ending. Her and Mithian should be great friends! '''Annis- '''I don't see how Annis can relate herself to Guinevere, she is a widow and Gwen is not! Annis may take this the wrong way and there could be tension! I would be interested in seeing some dialogue between them. Some girl-to-girl conversations about Arthur or the future of Albion. '''Elyan- '''More Elyan!! Gwen's family backstory is being explored, as the producers said, so more Gwen and Elyan is great! Something to make up for their separation in Series 4. Morgana '''Arthur- '''Mentioned '''Merlin- '''The same coldness and distance. I don't think they'll really care about him, since she still thinks of him as a lowly servant. The only person she is focusing on destroying now is Arthur and Gwen. She's more worried about Emrys... which is Merlin! I think she will discover who he is towards the end. Maybe so the producers can get in more story ideas. But Mordred better have a good reason for keeping it from her, or there are going to be some very annoyed people! '''Gwen- '''Just like Arthur. Perhaps worse. She wants her dead. Right now. She probably doesn't want the throne of Camelot anymore, that is gettng repetitive. She wants to destroy Camelot. (I hope her motivations evolve a bit..) '''Annis- '''After their last conversation, while Morgana doesn't hate Annis or want her dead, I do see her not being unwilling to destroy Annis, her army, or really screw her up for being on friendly terms with Arthur. Or, she may be afraid of Annis. It can go either way! '''Mithian- '''I would indeed like to see some interaction between them. Morgana has probably heard the news of their broken proposal. Mithian could be in one of her plots! Gaius Gaius is not a very changing character, as Kilgharrah has said. How little a man can change. Gaius will act very much the same way to the characters. I do think, though, that the status barriers will be reduced even further with him and Arthur. I don't see him addressing Gwen as 'm'lady' or 'your highness' (maybe once or twice), and I don't think he should call Arthur 'sire' as frequently. But Gaius is a polite man, and unchanging, so nothing much out of him! I love Gaius, but as I said his time is ending, many of us thought he'd die in Series 4. I never thought he'd make it all the way to Series 5, it feels like a bit of a stretch, but that's just me. (I thought he'd die in Series 1!) Gwaine '''Merlin- '''More mateship, as mentioned in Merlin's section! '''Arthur- More mateship as well, mentioned in Arthur's section. 'Gwen- '''Flirting with your married queen is not always the smartest thing to do. I do see a few more moments between them, he'll probably just be complementing her very often. But I wouldn't mind to see a moment with just the three of them (in one room, for example). There's more dimensions to their relationship to explore! '''The knights- '''Less of them treating him like a clown and a fool. I didn't like the socks moments between them. Well sure it was funny, but it was ever-so-slightly-annoying. '''Mordred- '''Will Gwaine automatically hate Mordred because he has magic? What's going to happen? This I'm unsure on, but I think how he acts to Mordred will be how the rest of the knights do. '''Morgana- '''They had their sexy moments, but in truth Morgana wants to see him suffer. Should she kidnap him again, she shouldn't bother talking to him, just full out insanely torture him. That's Morgana! Leon Leon should reveal more of his backstory and motivations, why he's so god damn loyal, to all of the main characters! It's hard to divide Leon moments among everyone, and his character is quite hard to squeeze out since he's always a loyal-a-holic. I do think Leon is cool, the moments between him and Merlin in A Servant of Two Masters made me like him a bit more, before he was my least favourite. Percival I've discussed before the idea for a plot where Percival goes to a village where he used to live. I'd like Percival to be more individual. He seems like a real team guy, who works well mixed with others. I don't think there's anyone in particular who his relations should strengthen with. Elyan '''Merlin- '''The only real moment between the two of them was in A Herald of the New Age, but that was when Elyan was possessed! Him and Merlin are quite distant, actually a bit too distant for my liking. Elyan would be more likeable if he meant more to Merlin! '''Gwen- '''The aspects of their relationship explored so far have been pretty negative. (Not being there when Tom died, being bitten by a Lamia and being possessed... ) Cheer up, siblings! Kilgharrah '''Arthur- '''I would like for Kilgharrah to talk with Arthur at some point in Series 5, and try to indirectly redeem himself for the attack on Camelot and explain his actions. Should Series 5 be the last series, an epic scene would be a dialogue between Arthur, Merlin and Kilgharrah! I'm not too bothered, though, after all, I wouldn't blame Arthur for wanting Kilgharrah wiped off the face of the planet after all he did. '''Merlin- '''Logically it should continue the way it is, right? Kilgharrah serving Merlin? Of course, though, some more beans have to be tossed in the pot with Aithusa healing Morgana. Something might happe making Kilgharrah less loyal to Merlin, or arguing with him more, or even more madly loyal if Morgana derives her power off Aithusa. Kilgharrah is Kilgharrah, though, he is wise and old, and as Gaius said to him in A Remedy to Cure All Ills, he doesn't change very much over long times (20 years). Mordred '''Morgana- '''They had a special bond since they first met. They are, as Kilgharrah said (who is always right..) an alliance that will bring down Camelot. I think there'll be more to it, though. There'll be twists and turns in their relations. I don't expect it to just be, Morgana meets Mordred, they lead the Saxon army, go to war with Camelot, and get some power from Aithusa to help them. There has to be more to it! '''Gwen- '''He knows who Gwen is, Morgana's servant. He will be surprised when he finds out what Gwen has become (it's been a few years so we won't really see that reaction). If he does end up infilitrating Camelot and starting on friendly terms with Arthur again, I would assume he would be friendly to Gwen. Gwen's attitude towards magic should be tested by Mordred, too! And not to forget, as I wrote in Gwen's section, there's a possibility he may kidnap Gwen and try something with her! This would only be in spite of Arthur, I'd assume. '''Merlin- '''Mentioned in Merlin '''Knights and other allies of Camelot- 'Kill them all! Mithian See Merlin, Arthur and Guinevere sections Annis See Arthur, Guinevere and Morgana I would like to see Annis interact with more of a variety of people. Other allies of Camelot, servants and so on. Whether her relation with Arthur strengthens with Arthur or not (I assume it will in the end) someone else has to be there, between her and Annis, to do some talking, right? Category:Blog posts